


His Voice, His Touch.

by abraxos_is_toothless



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, he gets to heal, just my boys loving each other, they say i love you in my world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: I was given a prompt:Neil doesn't like being told what to do unless its by Andrew in the bedroom. He loves andrew's 'controlling' voice he does, all consentually course, Neil loves it because he knows exactly what Andrew wants, Andrew loves seeing Neil so willing to please, he loves praising him for it.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174
Collections: Works by Fellow Exy Junkies





	His Voice, His Touch.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JostenlovesMinyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/gifts).



> Okay so, I know what the prompt said in the summary but I’m not sure I quite did exactly that. It was going to be quite a dominant Andrew and then I wrote something real soft, in my opinion. I think you can see the switch I did:/ But I do hope you like it all the same!!:) 
> 
> I put Explicit to be safe, but do let me know if you ever read one of my fics and think I should change the ratings!!

Neil absolutely hates when someone tells him what to do.

He had spent his whole life being told what he must and must not do. His father, his mother, Lola and even Kevin had all forced him to do as they asked, to do as he was told. There was never a time in his life where he had  _ chosen _ what he wanted to do.

Until Andrew. 

Andrew had always given him a choice in the countless  _ yes or no’s.  _ He would never force Neil, would always stop immediately if Neil asked; he never asked. But there was this voice Andrew would use that had Neil melting and wanting to drop to his knees. Sometimes he had. Neil never realised it was what he needed, to give up control to Andrew, until it happened. The first time, it was like a warm, gooey sensation, his limbs felt almost weak as he had moved them. The blonde had needed time to himself after, not quite knowing how he felt about being controlling and dominant _ like that _ . Yes, dominant was what Neil associated with Andrew but this was different. After his partner had worked on his own issues and hesitancy, they had both talked together. Andrew wanted to know that no matter what, Neil would still tell him no. Neil had promised, had sworn he would but his lover was still weary. After a few days, Andrew had come back to him and simply said, pick a safe word. The redhead was confused at first until it clicked and the first word to come to his head was,  _ Lighter. _

Since then, Andrew would only let himself slip into his mindset when Neil was having a particularly stressful day or when he was in a playful mood.

Today, he seemed to be feeling very playful.

Their shared apartment was quiet, save for the sounds of Neil’s video game coming through the TV and the quick tap of Andrew’s fingers across the keyboard of his laptop. In the background, Neil faintly heard the tapping slow until they halted, the laptop snapping shut. 

“Neil.” He didn't take his eyes off of his game, too focused on trying to complete the boss mission he had been stuck on since yesterday. 

“Hmm?”

“ _ Neil _ .” Oh.  _ Oh _ .

He swallowed, pausing the game quickly and flicking his head towards where Andrew was sat at the other end of the couch. His lover smirked at his reaction and Neil couldn’t help the way he shivered and the curling of his toes against the hardwood floor. Andrew moved his laptop to the coffee table, placing it down gently, before he brought his hands back to his lap. Neil’s eyes zeroed in on the way his fingers trailed slowly, back and forth on a strong thigh. The blonde noticed the attention and chuckled, letting that hand pat his thigh, a silent command for Neil to come forward. 

He moved without thinking, his game long forgotten, straddling Andrew and leaving his hands to settle on the back of the couch. He wouldn’t touch until he was given permission, until he was  _ told _ . Andrew held Neil by his hips, pulling him down until they were connected where Neil wanted him most, preferably with less clothes. Biting his lip to hold back a moan, he saw Andrew’s eyes darken and felt the way his hands tightened on his hips, tight enough Neil thought he may leave bruises in the shape of his fingers. 

“You look beautiful when you’re like that, sweetheart.” Andrew’s voice was smooth, velvety like honey and Neil thought he could listen to it all day. 

Neil whispered a gentle, “Like what?”

Andrew pushed himself forward slowly, chastely brushing his lips against Neil’s before they trailed across his jaw to his neck, where he was graced with tiny little nips of teeth. “When you’re concentrating.” The blonde pulled back, hand coming up to cup Neil’s lighter burned cheek for a moment before he brought his thumb up to press lightly between Neil’s brows. “You get this little furrow here, and my hands always itch to smooth it away,” the same thumb moved to caress his bottom lip, “and you always stick your tongue out, teasing me.” 

Neil huffed a laugh, leaning down to touch his forehead to Andrew’s, mumbling just an inch away from his lips, “What are you going to do about it, then?” 

His partner smirked, hands travelling downwards to grip under the redhead’s thighs. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” And then they were moving. 

Neil yelped- sexily, of course -wrapping his legs around Andrew’s waist as the other man stood, walking them both down the hall and towards their bedroom. Elbows knocked on the walls a few times and a table was bumped, causing Neil to laugh quietly when Andrew cursed. When they reached the bedroom, the blonde kicked the door shut behind them, ensuring the cats wouldn’t be able to get it. He had not enjoyed Andrew having to stop in the middle of everything the last time, when Sir had managed to get in, meowing as she demanded food. 

Andrew laid him out on the bed gently, guiding him to move into the middle of the bed, his falling back into the soft pillows. His lover kneeled carefully between Neil’s legs, hands playing with the hem of his shirt. “Arms above your head, Junkie.” Neil moved to do so instantly at the command, shivering at the low tone of Andrew’s voice. Strong hands slipped under the fabric, gliding across scarred skin, travelling up, up, up until Neil’s torso was bare to Andrew. “Keep your arms where they are. If you move before I tell you to, I’ll stop.” Neil bit his lip, revelling in the almost quiet groan he received, nodding in confirmation. 

He blinked, and then Andrew’s face was in front of his own, one hand beside Neil’s head and the other holding his waist. Lips returned to his neck, just like back out on the couch, but this time, Andrew’s teeth sunk into his skin. There was no holding back the keening cry he let out even if he’d tried. “‘Drew…” his voice was breathy and they hadn’t even done anything. God, he was so itty and completely gone for this man.

“Hush Abram, patience.” He whined, his fingers twitching with the need to tangle in soft blonde curls but he held them where they were. The journey from his neck to his collarbone, then to his chest, stomach hips, left Neil with a variety of hickeys. Andrew took his time on each of them, not pulling away until he was humming, satisfied with the way he’d marked Neil as his. 

Both of Andrew’s hands were at the waistband of his sweats now, dipping just underneath before pulling back and then repeating the movement. “Lift your hips for me, sweetheart.” Neil’s whole body trembled lightly as he forced himself to move, hips rising as both his sweats and boxers were pulled down his legs. Andrew let his fingertips caress his skin all the way down, small kisses were placed on both knees and then both ankles before his clothes were tossed somewhere in the room. He watched his partner’s eyes darken as they roamed over Neil’s now bare form and, feeling confident under that heated gaze, brought one knee up and out, biting his lip. 

“Need you ‘Drew.” 

Andrew’s hand clenched momentarily against his thigh, before he was reaching behind his head, pulling his shirt off in one swift movement. Neil thought it was undeniably hot. It was late evening, the sun not long having set and Andrew’s skin seemed to glow under the moonlight shining through the window. Golden hair that was barely noticeable on his chest, soft stomach that had Neil’s mouth watering and a trail of golden hair that disappeared under the band of his sweats.  _ Fuck _ , he was beautiful. 

The rest of his clothes followed in quick succession, including his armbands, and soon enough, he was crawling over Neil and pressing their foreheads together. “Tell me what you want, Neil.” He breathed in the quiet air between them, and Neil was a goner. 

“I want you, Andrew, all of you. I want to touch you, to make you feel good. I want whatever you’ll give me, always.” Andrew groaned at the words and Neil preened, loving that they were comfortable enough in each other now for Andrew to let himself go. 

“You can touch now Abram. Wherever you’d like.” His hands were on him in seconds, one of them wrapping around his back, fingers digging into his shoulders and the other carded through soft blonde hair at the nape of Andrew’s neck. He tugged impatiently pulling his lover down until their lips met in a fierce, unyielding kiss. It was deepened straight away, neither of them holding back, pouring all of the need, want and love into a clash of teeth and tongue. In the midst of being kissed senseless, he heard the sound of the bedside drawer being opened and the click of a bottle cap. 

Neil gasped at the cold feeling as Andrew pressed a finger against him, the other hand gripping Neil tightly, the lube heightening the feeling. Andrew was slow, as he always, when he prepped Neil. No matter how pretty nor how loud Neil begged for Andrew to hurry, to go faster, there would be no progressing until his partner was satisfied he wouldn’t hurt Neil. A high pitched moan tore through his throat as one finger soon became two. “That’s it, Abram. Let me.” Andrew murmured before ducking down and taking Neil in his mouth. 

He was not ashamed of the noise he made  _ then _ , hands tangling in soft blonde curls as Andrew’s fingers moved faster, curling against that spot that had him seeing stars. “Andrew. Andrew I can’t, I need, I need-”

His lover pulled off, panting slightly. Neil was so fucking hard, and he let his hips chase the warm feeling that had disappeared abruptly. A face appeared in front of his own, hazel eyes locking on his own stark, bright blue. Neil whimpered and a callused hand cupped his cheek, thumb brushing under his eye over the little bumps of knife scarring. “Hey, breathe, I’ve got you.” 

He shook his head wildly, throwing it back when more lube was added and a third finger was added. “I can’t, I can’t.” Neil raised both legs, thighs on either side of Andrew’s hips, wrapping them around the other man when he was given a nod of consent. “Now, Drew.” 

His hands glided up Andrew’s waist, holding onto both shoulders, nodding that he was ready. Andrew took the hand on his cheek away first and he gripped one of Neil’s knees, hitching his leg higher, giving himself a bit more room. The other hand pulled back with care, reaching back into the drawer for the box of condoms Neil knew were in there. He was coherent enough to stop the movement. “Neil?”

“We decided that we weren’t going to, after the last check up. I want to feel you Andrew, all of you.” Andrew searched his face, looking for the lie, the hesitancy but Neil knew he wouldn’t find anything of the sort. 

“If you’re sure.” Neil nodded. 

After Andrew had coated himself in what Neil thought was more lube than necessary, and then he was pushing forward, until there was nowhere else for him to go, until they were one. It was too much, not enough and everything he needed, all at once. Andrew held still, letting Neil adjust for a moment, hand smoothing up and down his thigh. 

“Move, oh god, move Drew.”

“Ask me nicely.” He rocked his hips forward, just a minute movement, gasping against Neil’s mouth. 

“Will you move?” Andrew nodded, pulling back nearly all the way before pushing back in hard. Neil clawed at Andrew’s back, knowing his nails were leaving angry red marks on smooth pale sling, yet in that moment he didn’t care. His moans grew louder as his lover picked up the pace, the hand at his knee moving underneath him to the small of his back, titling his hips up. The change caused Andrew to drive deeper, the blonde letting out a moan of his own and Neil was drunk on it. 

He pulled the other man down into another kiss, trying to meet Andrew’s thrusts with his own, crying out when Andrew took him back in hand once more. Neil was overwhelmed by sensations and it felt as though he was going to implode at the feeling of Andrew above him, around him, inside him. “Drew, I’m, I’m not-” 

He couldn’t get the words out, couldn’t manage to tell Andrew how good it felt, how much he loved him and how there was absolutely no way he could hold on. He whimpered at a particularly hard thrust, the hand that was wrapped around him twisting just so. 

Andrew seemed to know everything Neil was unable to express, could see on his face and in his eyes that this would be over much faster than they were used to. “It’s okay, Neil. You can let go. Let go for me, sweetheart.” The words were soft, loving and Neil lost all control. 

He buried his head into the crook of Andrew’s neck, teeth latching on to that soft spot that had Andrew crying out. His release crashed over him in waves, prolonged as Andrew kept moving, relentless in his desperation. It didn’t take much more, not with the way Neil tightened around him, legs pulling him closer and then Andrew was following over that cliff edge. They lay tangled up in one another, for how long he didn’t know, it could have been hours. Their chests were rising and falling rapidly, and the only sound in the room were their panting breaths. 

Eventually, they had to separate, Andrew trying to be as gentle as he could. His limbs felt like jelly and he didn’t want to move, scared his legs wouldn’t be able to hold his weight. There was a light kiss placed on his forehead, a hand pressing on his chest as Andrew whispered, “Stay, don’t move.” His head twisted, cheek pressed into the pillow as he watched Andrew walk naked into the en-suite, cleaning himself up quickly before coming back with a wet cloth and taking care of Neil. He was thorough, careful, lips soothing places where he’d left marks unintentionally in the midst of passion. 

When he was satisfied, he threw the dirty cloth in the direction of the wash basket, climbing back into bed beside Neil and pulling the covers up and over them. He snuggled into Andrew’s chest when the other man was settled, one arm thrown over the little dip in his waist. There were fingers curving around his ear, kisses pressed into his copper curls and Neil felt himself drifting easily into the lull of sleep. Just before he succumbed to darkness and dreams, he managed to push out the words, “I should play video games more often, if that’s how you react.”

He felt Andrew’s chest rumble with laughter underneath his cheek and he smiled, glad he was the one who could make Andrew so happy. 

“Junkie. Sleep tight, Abram. I love you.”

“As I love you.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated🖤  
> If you read any of my multi chap stories, they should all be updated very soon:)


End file.
